User blog:Raised By Wolves/Neo Mint Executions (DanganRonpa Style)
Chewy57 Chewy finds himself in the center of a large football field. A normal black-and-white football rolls toward him, and he stops it with his foot. He looks around cautiously, and lightly kicks the ball away. Another football appears, faster than the last. He kicks it away. This time, two footballs appear, both faster than the last. Chewy kicks them away, and four more appear, faster than ever. Chewy begins to look somewhat concerned, but continues kicking the balls away. He gets distracted by the footballs in front of him that he doesn't notice many, many footballs surrounding him. He turns around just as the footballs begin to transform into Monokumas, retaining their black and white color. Chewy attempts to break through the ring of Monokumas, and separates them with his hand movements, creating a passageway through. He sees three figures on platforms; his mother, a friend, and another friend. He tries to decide who to save, when his mother is crushed by a Monokuma that was bigger than all the rest. His two friends look up at the large Monokuma, scared, sweating out of terror, unable to move. Chewy grabs the hand of his friend, who is then crushed by the large Monokuma. While the first friend is crushed, the second friend grabs Chewy's hand, and guides him through the field. They run underneath the bleachers, where both are able to stop running and catch their breath. The large Monokuma lifts up the entire bleachers, and throws it to the side. It aims a missile at Chewy's last remaining ally, and fires. Chewy is forced to watch his friend be annihilated, before he is overrun by all the Monokumas and subsequently killed by them. Glenn31 __NOEDITSECTION__ Glenn finds himself in a giant teacup. He tries to get out, but keeps slipping back down. A teabag drops into the cup, nearly crushing Glenn, but he manages to dodge just in time. A tea kettle pours boiling hot water into the kettle, scalding Glenn. He begins to sweat, as his clothes are melted off and his bare flesh is exposed to the burning hot water. He scrambles for a way out, but his efforts are futile. The teabag breaks open, exposing several slips of paper. The slips of paper dissolve into the steaming water. Glenn looks down to see his entire body red and burnt from the water. The tea begins to cool down, and Glenn manages to relax, somewhat. Then, an unseen person lights a flame, and puts the cup over the flame. The entire cup, including the tea, is set on fire, and Glenn burns to death in a puddle of tea and a melted teacup, his entire body red. Gogogadget831 In a beautiful, green, lush meadow, Gogo runs toward a big, beautiful rainbow that she spots up ahead. She sees a trail of gold pieces that remind her of her best friend's hair. Remembering that there is always a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, Gogo heads for the pot. She begins to think about how much she can get with a pot of gold, and smiles to herself. When Gogo reaches the pot of gold, dark clouds swarm the sky, and the gold inside the pot scurries off, as if they were a swarm of beetles. Gogo gets scared and backs away. A hand, pitch black, reaches out to her. Against her will, Gogo's body puts her hand forward, and the two hands meet. The hand, whose fingers were sharper than knives, cut into her hands. Gogo groans with pain, but is unable to pull away. The hand manages to pull her in despite Gogo's struggling. Inside, she sees that the hand is actually of her lover, allowing her to relax. Her lover pulls out a sword and promises to protect her, crushing one of the golden pieces with the sword. Gogo pulls her lover into a warm embrace, during which her lover stabs her in the back, completely impaling her body with his sword. In her last moments, Gogo stares up at her lover, who grins evilly at her as her eyes close for the final time. MintSkittlePenguin Mint is tied to a wooden pole, and surrounded by unpleasant, disgusting, old men. They slowly creep closer and closer to her. Mint tries to scream for help, and attempts to kick them. Her kicks are futile, as they inch closer and closer. Mint's screams are met by one of the men choking her, rendering her unable to scream. The men grab her arms, legs, and hair. From the distance, a loud rumbling is heard. Mint's eyes shine with hope upon seeing that it is a giant wheelchair. A dark figure drives the wheelchair, and runs over the men. Mint looks slightly disappointed, having wanted to get rid of the men herself. The wheelchair turns to Mint, and a specific man is there...one that only Mint recognizes. Mint begins to cry as the wheelchair towers over her, she closes her eyes, and is run over by the right wheel and is forced into the ground, dead. Raised By Wolves (Yes, I'm writing my own execution-) RBW finds himself in a dark room. The lights are flipped on, and he looks around fearfully. RBW's classmates around him are much larger than him; giants, in fact. They begin to talk about something; RBW tries to listen in, but is unable to hear, since he's too small. They turn around, and encircle RBW. Just when RBW begins to relax, thinking they only want to talk to him, one of his classmates kicks him. RBW looks up with fear, but also pain, due to the physical pain from the kick and the feeling of betrayal from his classmates. They continue to kick him around until he's left broken and bloody. Then, he's brought before one specific classmate, who crushes him to death, leaving his remains behind. Category:Blog posts